


After the Storm

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soul Survivor" Tag. </p>
<p>The stress, fear, and all the other emotions in Sam are finally bursting free now that Dean is saved. But then Dean sees his little brother's breakdown and a much needed talk happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot I decided to post here. Not wincest, but hey, still some feels going on. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.

Sam had eagerly gone out to get some greasy food for Dean, but as soon as he was out in the Impala, it was like a dam had been released. Sobs escaped him, his chest heaved, large tears trailed down his pale cheeks. His body curled forward and his forehead found a resting stop on the steering wheel. 

Since the moment he found out Dean had managed to undo his bonds and get the cuffs off, chaos had swirled in his mind. He had accepting his impending death. He knew he could not kill Dean, even if Dean wasn’t himself. No, never. If Cas hadn’t appeared when he had, he knew he’d be in Hell. That thought almost freaked him out as much as the whole crazy situation. What he had done… he deserved to go to Hell. But he had cast that out of his mind, all of it, when he saw the results of the pure blood in his brother.

_Dean was cured._

“Sammy?” 

Sam’s head whipped up, eyes wide and red, to see Dean standing in the entrance to the bunker, looking ready to pass out at any second. But Dean, as always, was concerned for _him_. Embarrassment and relief crashed through him and had him turning away. Embarrassment, because his brother caught him breaking down and relief, because the real Dean was back. His Dean. The one would sell his soul for his little brother. 

The driver’s side door was yanked open and Sam was pulled from the car and into Dean’s arms.

“I’m here, Sammy. It’ll be okay,” Dean murmured into Sam’s shoulder, his hold on his little brother tight but mindful of the arm in the sling. The hold and words reminded Sam of back when they were kids and Sam would find his brother hurt from a hunt. Sam was always very upset and even though he was injured, Dean would hold Sam and tell him it was all okay. Let Sam see he was there and okay. 

“I just-I-I...” Sam tried to explain himself, tried to tell Dean _anything_ that would make the situation better. But nothing would come out. 

“Shh,” Dean hushed him. “I know.” Dean’s voice was wobbly and his breathing hitched. Sam knew his brother was also crying. 

The two brothers were leaning into each other, finding strength in each other. Healing each other. Eventually both stopped crying, but it took a while for them to break apart.  
Sam cleared his throat and ran his free hand down his face. “Uh, why are you out here?”

“Just needed some air. My head… It’s chaos, man.” Dean didn’t meet Sam’s eyes. He looked everywhere but at his brother’s face.

“Dean?” Sam asked, a concerned frown on his face.

“Sammy…” Dean sighed and turned away, his hands on his hips. “What I’ve done… Jesus, what I did and said to you alone makes me want to kick my own ass for forever.” 

“Dean, that wasn’t you.” 

“It was!” Dean exploded, turning to face Sam, tears in his eyes once more but his face was twisted by anger. 

“Not all of you. I _know_ you, Dean. The _real_ you. _You_ wouldn’t do any of it.” Dean shook his head at Sam’s words but Sam stepped forward and put his hand down Dean’s shoulder. “It was a version of you controlled by the Mark.” 

Dean ran a hand down his face and just shook his head again. It was quiet for a minute and Sam let his arm fall back to his side. 

“Y-you don’t hate me?” Dean’s question came out in a mumble but Sam heard him clearly.

“Hate you?” Sam frowned deeper.

“I tried to kill you! All those things I said…”

“Dean, I could never hate you.” Sam shook his head. “And you didn’t mean any of it. I know that.” It was a lie, but Sam wanted things to go back to normal.

“I may not believe any of it now, but I’ve thought those things. I never wanted you to deal with that.” Dean shot out.

“What, you think I’ve never thought hateful things towards you? But it doesn’t mean anything _now_ because you’re my brother and I love you, Dean. Demon crap or not.”

Disbelief and hope were warring in Dean’s green eyes. Sam managed to get a half-smile on his face. 

“You’ve forgiven me for _all_ the times I’ve let you down…”

“Sammy…”

“…and I forgive you for all the shit you’ve done. We’re even, if you want to clear it up that way.” Sam shrugged and Dean seemed to slump as his face relaxed. 

It was quiet for a few minutes but the brothers were looking at each other, their eyes conveying all that was unsaid and while it’d take a while for all the wounds to heal, the ball had started rolling. 

“So, uh, food?” Dean asked and cleared his throat. 

“Yeah.” Sam nodded and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Mind if I come with?” 

“Of course, Dean.” Sam smiled and turned to get in the car but a hand on his arm had him pausing. 

“Think I’ma let you drive my car now that we’ve had a chick-flick moment, bitch?” Dean smirked and Sam chuckled but tossed the keys to Dean.

“Jerk,” Sam called back as he got in the passenger side of the car. 

“Oh, no,” Dean moaned. Sam looked over, concerned but smirked when he saw Dean chucking garbage out the door, patting the dashboard. “Baby, I promise I’ll never treat you like this again.” Yeah, his brother was back to himself. “Once I sleep for twelve hours, I’ll clean you up real nice,” Dean muttered before starting the Impala. But, Dean didn’t shift gears to drive.

“Dean?” Sam asked. 

“You, ah, you know I love you, too. Right, Sam?” Dean asked, glancing at Sam before looking down at his lap. 

“Yeah, Dean. I know.” 

They shared a smile and Dean shifted the car into drive then started down the road. 

“I’m glad you two have talked this out.”

Both Winchesters jumped and turned to see Castiel sitting in the backseat, the car swerving in the road. 

“Damn it, Cas!” Dean shot out as he corrected the car in the road. 

“I apologize. I just realized I wanted some food as well.”

Sam smirked, knowing Cas was probably lying but found he was glad the angel was there. He turned back around and glanced at Dean. 

“Things are definitely back to normal.” Dean muttered but there was a lightness to his expression that had Sam feeling like things would be okay. 

He only hoped that this was the calm after the storm and not the calm before it.


End file.
